This relates to electronic devices such as computers, and more particularly, to housing structures for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, and laptop computers include housings. Typical housing structures are formed from plastic and metal. Some housing structures use fiber composites.
A typical electronic device housing forms a recess into which device components are mounted. In some devices, housings that contain displays are surrounded by metal bezels and metal bands.
In an effort to reduce weight, it may be desirable to minimize the use of metal housing structures. Unreinforced plastic parts may be lighter than metal, but are vulnerable to damage when a device is dropped or subjected to other unintended impact events.
Sheets of fiber composite material may exhibit satisfactory strength for forming an electronic device housing and may exhibit relatively low weight. Nevertheless, if care is not taken, fiber composite housing structures will not be aesthetically appealing, will be vulnerable to impact damage, and will not interface well with other housing structures in an electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved housing structures for electronic devices such as fiber-based housing structures.